Business today is process driven. The use of repeatable processes provides a mechanism to ensure high levels of customer service and to provide predictable results. However, business is becoming more and more nimble and the supporting business processes must be equally nimble.
Some business processes are implemented and enabled through use of workflow management systems. Some workflow management systems are part of larger document management systems that enable document workflow processes. Administration of such processes is a complex task and requires complex administration tools. However, due to the complexity of process administration with current administration tools, administration is performed by highly-skilled administrators. This adds overhead and lag-time to implementations of quickly evolving and newly developed business processes. This overhead and lag-time can create unacceptable organizational bottlenecks among other problems.